Nasrudin
Nasrudin is one of the heroes of the 2001 Fantasy, Arcanum: Of Steamworks And Magick Obscura. A really powerful and great elf hero, who lived from Arcanum's ancient time period known as The Age Of Legends to the events of The Living One, his reincarnation. During The Age Of Legends, he fought and defeated many evil beings such as dragons, The Bane Of Kree, and dark sorcerers. Then many years later he had a son named Arronax and created The Elven Council, which had the most powerful elven sorcerers and wizards. They used a very powerful spell to banish the most evil and dark criminals from the world of Arcanum to a strange and unknown world, The Void, The Bane Of Kree, Kraka Tur, Gorgoth, and Kerghan. Then when his son was old enough, Nasrudin took him into The Elven Council, which caused some debates and questions because of Arronax's young age and inexperience and then later Nasrudin felt confused if he made the right choice of taking Arronax into the council after Arronax had Kerghan banished because of mainly Kerghan being a human and not really looking at his crime and yet later Nasrudin admits that they made the right decision of banishing the evil human sorcerer rather than just exiling him and firing Kerghan from his job of being a council member. A few years after Kerghan's banishment, Arronax destroyed the great and technological country of Vendigroth because of his fear of what technology could bring, Narudin made the decision to banish him, which set in motion a horrible war that killed pretty much all of the elven council members, except Arronax, Nasrudin, and 2 other elf council members. Nasrudin and the 2 other council members then banished Arronax to The Void and Nasrudin himself was greatly hurt afterward. He and the 2 other council members created the Ring Of Brodgar to maintain the balance of good and evil and seal the criminals imprisoned in The Void from returning. Later Nasrudin went to the island of Thanatos and hid himself in a regenerative shell for a 1,000 years, which extended his life beyond that of the most powerful sorcerers and sorceresses. He tried to live among the world again but after meeting St. Mannix and the Panarii, he decided to hide himself back at Thanatos again. When the events of The Living One happen and the main character takes the good path, the heroes discover that Nasrudin is still alive and well and torn from what happened all those years ago. After Nasrudin talks to the heroes, he orders them to get the Vendigroth Device, a really powerful device that destroys very powerful and strong sorcerers and sorceresses, to kill Arronax, and then meet him at the Ring Of Brodgar, where he will banish them. After the heroes kill Kerghan and return to Arcanum, Arronax, Nasrudin, and The Living One go and live in the city of Caladon and talk and hang out with Alexander, the new head of the Panarii, and Nasrudin spends the rest of his life with Alexander. Then after Nasrudin's death, Arronax buries his dad on the island of Thanatos. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Elementals Category:Warriors Category:Elves Category:Famous Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Wise Category:Genius Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Protectors Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Magic Category:Parents Category:Military Category:Contradictory